filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:The Social Network
The Social Network ou Le réseau social (au Québec) film américain de David Fincher, sorti en 2010. !!!Analyse critique Lors d'une soirée d'automne en 2003, l'étudiant à l'université Harvard Mark Zuckerberg est largué par sa copine Erica Albright durant une soirée. Il revient ivre à sa résidence d'étudiants et rédige un blog pour la discréditer. Cela lui donne l'idée de créer un site interactif nommé Facemash qui permettra aux utilisateurs du campus d'élire l'étudiante la plus jolie par le biais de leurs photos piratées sur les trombinoscopes des différentes résidences. Pour obtenir un classement unique de toutes les étudiantes à partir des comparaisons deux à deux de leur attractivité, il s'inspire du classement Elo, utilisé pour les joueurs d'échec. L'idée fonctionne, le succès est immédiat et conduit au crash du réseau local du campus au milieu de la nuit. La popularité de Facemash ainsi que celle de Mark attirent l'attention de Cameron et Tyler Winklevoss et leur partenaire Divya Narendra. Les jumeaux Winklevoss invitent Mark à leur soirée, durant laquelle Mark accepte un travail en tant que programmeur pour un projet de site de rencontre nommé Harvard Connection. Mark voit son ami Eduardo Saverin et lui raconte l'idée d'un projet qu'il nomme "The Facebook", un site Internet de réseau social exclusivement réservé aux étudiants de l'université Harvard. Il explique que ça pourrait relancer la popularité de FaceMash. Eduardo accepte d'aider Mark, et réussit à regrouper 1 000 dollars pour aider à la fondation du site. Le site lancé, les jumeaux Winklevoss et Narendra sont persuadés que Zuckerberg a volé leur idée. Les jumeaux, avironneurs olympiques dans l'équipe des États-Unis, et Diyva désirent poursuivre Mark en justice. Sur le thème « On ne peut pas avoir 500 millions d'amis sans se faire quelques ennemis », qui est le slogan promotionnel de ce film, l'histoire, faite de flashbacks, montre parallèlement le développement de Facebook et les deux procès qui opposent Mark Zuckerberg, d'une part aux jumeaux Winklevoss, et d'autre part à Eduardo Saverin qui a été débarqué de l'aventure contre son gré et qui demande un important dédommagement tout comme le fait d'être mentionné en tant que cofondateur du site. Parmi les personnages qui apportent un coup de fouet décisif à Facebook, c'est Sean Parker qui s'avère central dans ce long-métrage. Un film sur la création de Facebook est un défi. Plus surprenant, The Social Network est une sorte de tragédie grecque au temps du pixel roi, filmée avec la vigueur de Howard Hawks. Deux scènes suffisent à installer une tension insoupçonnée. D'abord, un magnifique dialogue de sourds entre un garçon et une fille, attablés dans un bar, lui ne voyant pas venir le point de rupture que provoquera sa conversation absconse, dénuée d'empathie, d'informaticien nerd. Ensuite, pendant que le générique d'ouverture défile, le long trajet du même garçon, ivre de dépit, à travers le campus et parmi les bâtiments de brique de Harvard, jusqu'à sa chambre d'étudiant, le temps de gestation d'une vengeance. Le Mark Zuckerberg de David Fincher, pirate informatique surdoué, est un solitaire, frustré, dépourvu de sens psychologique, exclu des groupes d'étudiants qui comptent. Son premier fait d'armes, le site de notation de toutes les filles de l'université. Déjà un énorme succès d'audience, déjà une raison, pour beaucoup, de lui en vouloir, au-delà de son immaturité de geek et de son machisme virtuel, il viole la sécurité du système informatique de Harvard et les données privées des étudiantes. Facebook est en germe, mais il faudra d'autres transgressions, d'autres meurtres symboliques pour en faire un phénomène mondial. Alors que tout s'est joué sur des écrans d'ordinateur, Fincher, réalisateur visuel, rompu aux ruses numériques, fait le choix, éclatant, d'un grand cinéma de personnages, de récit, de dialogues. Un cinéma romanesque, où s'enchevêtrent les blessures narcissiques, les rivalités et les trahisons, sur fond de vie étudiante méticuleusement reconstituée : ces hommes qui, quelques années plus tard, se disputeront devant les tribunaux des millions de dollars, et bien plus, sont montrés la plupart du temps en chaussettes ou en mules de sport (Mark ne quitte jamais les siennes), devant leurs bières, dans les chambres sans âge de Harvard. Les plus chics sont les jumeaux Winklevoss, genre fils de sénateur républicain, s'appuyant sur Mark pour créer un réseau, avant que celui-ci ne les devance. Car tout va très vite. Vitesse de la propagation des trouvailles informatiques. Vitesse de la croissance de Facebook. Vitesse de la destruction de l'unique amitié de Mark, sous l'influence d'un « e-businessman » fêtard venu de la côte Ouest pour rafler la mise. Cette vitesse, le film l'incarne aussi dans des échanges crépitants, des reparties cinglantes, des joutes verbales spectaculaires. Et dans une chronologie mouvante, qui juxtapose la période des débuts, en octobre 2003, et celles des procès successifs. C'est un changement de civilisation que The Social Network fait apercevoir. Entre le réseau social à l'ancienne, cercle plus ou moins fermé, que les jumeaux Winklevoss voulaient juste transposer sur le Net, et Facebook, il y a déjà un monde, des siècles. Mais, surtout, l'amoralisme de Mark - qui fait table rase de la notion d'intimité, et qui n'hésite pas à utiliser la résonance d'Internet pour régler des comptes personnels - n'est pas traité à la légère : c'est l'un des sujets du film, peut-être la clef du parcours exceptionnel qui conduit le jeune homme de la solitude à la solitude - avec un demi-milliard d'« amis ». Finalement, dans la bataille (déjà perdue ?) du cinéma contre l'Internet, le plus vieux marque cette fois un point. Facebook contribue chaque jour à abolir tout secret, à rendre transparents des centaines de millions d'adeptes, devenus directeurs de leur propre communication, plus ou moins avisée. Le film de David Fincher, magistral, rétablit au contraire le mystère, remplace les affirmations satisfaites par des questions déchirantes, et réussit à faire de Mark Zuckerberg, sinon une belle figure tragique, du moins une énigme. Et dire qu'il s'en plaint déjà... Pour son huitième film le virtuose continue sur la voie de la sagesse qu’il a instauré sur son cinéma depuis Zodiac, à savoir moins de fureur et un certain classicisme apparent, et signe un prolongement logique de la radiographie sociale entamée il y a maintenant plus de 10 ans avec la révolution de Tyler Durden. Après la génération Ikéa, c’est la génération Facebook qui en prend pour son grade, et c’est assez brillant comme portrait. Car finalement les origines de Facebook, de l’idée à la propagation massive en passant par les aléas de sa création, ce n’est pas vraiment le sujet du film. Ce n’est pas non plus le personnage de Mark Zuckerberg, même s’il hante chaque image. Non the Social Network est avant tout un drame et une analyse minutieuse de la société des jeunes adultes des années 2000-2010, notre société, et comment un type ultra névrosé et asocial a bouleversé notre vie et les rapports sociaux qui la guident. Il ne s’agit pas non plus d’un hymne au « nerd power », au contraire. Il suffit à Fincher d’une scène d’ouverture en forme de prophétie pour nous accrocher, une séquence ultra épurée, un simple dialogue en champ-contrechamp mais qui contient à la fois tous les enjeux dramatiques de the Social Network et son identité artistique. On a souvent loué les qualités visuelles des oeuvres du réalisateur mais ce serait oublier à quel point il a toujours été à l’aise pour mettre en scène des dialogues ciselés, et grâce à la finesse d’écriture d’Aaron Sorkin (la Guerre selon Charlie Wilson, la série TV À la Maison Blanche) il trouve un matériau de base idéal pour développer un récit très bavard mais passionnant de bout en bout. Car aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, the Social Network bénéficie d’un scénario d’une complexité assez incroyable. Superbement construit, il alterne séquences de procès et flashbacks incessants sans que cela ne soit jamais pesant, alors que le procédé peut vite ennuyer. Ici ce n’est pas le cas, tout est construit habilement, tout s’emboîte à la perfection. Et il en fallait du talent pour que deux heures d’un film se déroulant quasiment en permanence en intérieurs semblent passer en un clin d’oeil. C’est que le sujet à priori par très excitant est tellement bien détourné pour en arriver sur un propos universel qu’il en devient véritablement passionnant. The Social Network est le portrait d’anarchistes modernes, des jeunes adultes qui cherchent clairement à se faire un nom mais qui surtout vivent dans l’objectif principal de défier l’autorité en place, de briser les règles en vigueur et d’imposer leur vision du monde, tout cela se résume dans la citation sur la carte de visite de Mark: « I’m the CEO… bitch! ». Cela crée un paradoxe terrible, ils sont à la fois fascinants par leur esprit libre et vif mais forcément antipathiques car incapables de vivre en société. C’est le paradoxe de Mark Zuckerberg dans le film, il a crée un espace social dément et redéfini les relations entre les personnes, avec des millions d’utilisateurs, mais il est incapable de garder un seul ami. Il est pourtant le symbole d’une génération, à l’image du co-fondateur de Napster, Sean Parker, également présent dans l’histoire et sorte de mentor pour Zuckerberg. Il résume tout cela très bien en l’espace d’une réplique « this is our time » et en effet, c’est bien leur époque. Le temps des costards/cravates vieux jeu, des rolex en or et des gens de bonne famille voit ses jours comptés , place aux jeunes cons, aux génies de l’informatique, aux autistes. Et tout cela s’avère aussi excitant que terrifiant car ces sales gosses ont notre futur entre leur mains et le portrait qui en est fait n’est pas forcément reluisant. Tout part d’une connerie d’adolescent névrosé: plaire à une fille et contourner l’ascenseur social des clubs universitaires. Ils sont égoïstes, très gourmands, ils sont un peu les Tony Montana de l’ère numérique, et qu’on le veuille ou non notre destin est lié au leur. C’est précisément là que the Social Network semble construit pour prendre le relais de Fight Club, dans le ton totalement pessimiste et anarchique qui règne, la violence physique en moins, la nouvelle génération en plus. À vrai dire il est difficile de reprocher quoi que ce soit au film de façon tout à fait objective. Car si on l’a bien compris, le fond ne souffre d’aucune faiblesse, il en est de même pour la forme, impeccable. David Fincher retrouve cette classe incroyablement sophistiquée qui a fait ses preuves sur Zodiac, à savoir une mise en scène en apparence classique mais follement inventive. Oui le réalisateur a clairement fait évolué son style, il s’est assagi, mais dans la construction de ses plans, dans ses travellings, dans des mouvements de caméra somptueux, on retrouve le virtuose qui a mûri. Il ne se permet qu’une seule véritable excentricité, une séquence d’aviron shootée avec un effet Tilt-Shift1, comme l’avait fait Gaspar Noé sur certaines scènes d’Enter the Void, et portée par une reprise électro de « Dans l’antre du roi de la montagne » d’Edvard Grieg (l’air que siffle M le Maudit chez Fritz Lang avant chaque crime), simplement magique. On ne pourra pas non plus reprocher aux acteurs de faire un boulot remarquable, tous sans exception. Jesse Eisenberg confirme tout le bien qu’on pensait de lui dans Bienvenue à Zombieland et livre une prestation remarquable, secondé comme il se doit par un Andrew Garfield (Anton dans l’Imaginarium du Docteur Parnassus) vraiment surprenant dans le rôle de l’ami de toujours trahi. Justin Timberlake continue lui aussi de nous surprendre, film après film il s’impose comme une valeur sure avec une réelle présence à l’écran. !!!Distribution * Jesse Eisenberg : Mark Zuckerberg * Rooney Mara : Erica Albright * Bryan Barter : Billy Olsen * Dustin Fitzsimons : Président du club de Phoenix * Joseph Mazzello : Dustin Moskovitz * Patrick Mapel : Chris Hughes * Andrew Garfield : Eduardo Saverin * Brenda Song (VF : Nathalie Bienaimé) : Christy * Malese Jow : Alice * Victor Z. Isaac : Stuart Singer * Abhi Sinha : Vikram * Mark Saul : Bob * Cedric Sanders : Reggie * Justin Timberlake : Sean Parker !!!Fiche technique * Titre original : The Social Network * Titre québécois : Le réseau social * Réalisation : David Fincher * Scénario : Aaron Sorkin d'après l'œuvre de Ben Mezrich * Direction artistique : Curt Beech * Directeur de la photographie : Jeff Cronenweth * Montage : Kirk Baxter; Angus Wall * Musique originale: Trent Reznor et Atticus Ross * Producteur exécutif : Kevin Spacey * Durée : 121 minutes * Dates de sortie : États-Unis , Québec 1 octobre 2010 ** France : 13 octobre 2010 Récompenses *Oscars 2011 ** Meilleur scénario adapté ** Meilleur montage ** Meilleure musique de film * Golden Globes 2011 ** Meilleur film dramatique ** Meilleur réalisateur pour David Fincher ** Meilleur scénario **Meilleure musique de film * César 2011 : Meilleur film étranger